Dreams Never End
by Dreams the Annihilator
Summary: As time moves, so do dreams. Dreams that alone are nothing, but together are a force strong enough to topple empires. Bear witness to this wondrous force as it rips apart minds, bends wills, forces hands, and in the end, decides the fate of the world. Rated T for gore, violence, suggestive themes, and mild language.
1. Prolouge

**For starters, I do not own The Legend of Zelda, its characters, its lore, or its maps/land/terrestrial layout. These things all belong to the wonderful staff at Nintendo.**

**Criticism is accepted with open arms, but flames shall be used to burn innocent witches at the stake (not really).**

**I do own the character Aryen that you, dear reader, shall meet later. **

**Please leave a review, or simply message me with comments. Enjoy!**

Darkness pressed down from all around. Link's breathing was the only sound. One could call it peaceful, but to the young lad, it was terrifying. This happened every night, yet never lessened in its sheer terror. First came the wind, blowing into unseeing eyes, brushing back fine ihair from a smooth-skinned forehead. The wind carried with it a sickening stench. It reeked worse than rotting fish, worse than infected wounds. It was the smell of death. It blew for what seemed to be an eternity, and always, suddenly and completely, it quit.

Then a light ignited, weak and close, casting a sickly gleam on everything in its reach. From this light, Link could see again. He reached for it, but found himself stuck, limbs restrained by an invisible force. The light grew, illuminating more and more, until it was clear that Link was in a small, windowless room filled with wooden boxes of various sizes. Straw was littered on the floor, a floor smeared with blood and guts.

When the light reached its strongest point, the boxes opened, one by one, releasing that terrible stench. These boxes were coffins, and as they opened, Link, scared beyond his wit, watched and saw the bodies, some torn and dessicated, others whole and peaceful. The closest ones were recognizable, his Granny, Ilia, Mayor Bo, but the farther ones were all strangers, young and old, boy and girl. One by one they awakened, stepping out of their coffins in unison, slowly making their way to Link, a hunger shining from their undead eyes. They grouped around him and attacked.

As the first blow fell, Link awoke to sunshine, tears still wet on his cheeks.


	2. Chapter 1

**For those of you reading this, I am oh so sorry. It's been three months since I uploaded the prolouge. That is obviously WAY too long. I spent those 3 months writing this chapter, and admittedly, the quality deteriorates the farther along it gets. But hey, at least I haven't abandoned the story.**

**As always, I don't own The Legend Of Zelda, nor do I own the lore, regions, characters, or other tidbits contained within. However, I do own Aryen.**

**Dreams Never End**

**Chapter One **

The morning sunlight smote Link's face like...well, it hit him like the morning sunlight. With a lazy yawn, the teen sprawled out on his bed, basking in the delightful warmth. After a minute that, to Link, stretched on for an eternity, the blonde cracked open his crystal blue eyes, rose to a sitting position, and stretched. A calloused hand ran through the shaggy mane atop his head.

"Help...me..."

Link shot to his feet, startled by the sudden plea. It was quiet, but the voice sounded so familiar. He couldn't quite place it, but he knew it from somewhere. He immediately forgot about it, having remembered that today was trading day. Link scrambled to get dressed.

This magical day was the one Link had been waiting for all year. The traders were coming, and they always brought with them the most interesting wares, things like bows, fine cloths, candies, and elegant jewels. There was even a fortune teller that traveled with them! Link snatched up his year's saving and departed, crying out as he did, "Granny, I'm going out!"

The day was truly beautiful, as were most Ordonian spring days. The flowers of the valley were in full bloom, turning the land from solid green to a mosaic of vibrant hues of blue, red, yellow, and nearly every other color in between. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, and a pleasant breeze was rolling through, ruffling the flowers and the leaves on the trees.

The teenager decided to wash up before the traders' arrival. He turned left on the path he was on, venturing towards the spring in the forest. He whistled a merry tune as he walked, one that he had always heard his mother hum while she was in the forest. Over time, Link had grown quite attached to the simple melody. Before long, he found himself at the spring. He stripped and waded in, allowing his mind to wander to the stories his dear old grandmother had told him so long ago.


End file.
